Dark Pit (SSB3DS/WU)
This article contains information on Dark Pit's appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U; the article for the character can be found here.'' Dark Pit makes his first appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series as an unlockable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Before being officially confirmed as a playable fighter, he was shown at the end of Palutena's reveal trailer. It wasn't until after the 3DS version's release that he was finally confirmed on the official Super Smash Bros. website. As was the case in Kid Icarus: Uprising, he is voiced by Antony Del Rio in the English version of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, and by Minami Takayama in the Japanese version of the game. How to Unlock In the 3DS version of the game, the player must first play a total of 50 VS. matches or complete Classic Mode three times. Dark Pit will then appear as a challenger and fight the player on the Reset Bomb Forest stage. In the Wii U version, after the player plays a total of 40 VS. matches or completes All-Star Mode on normal difficulty or higher, Dark Pit will appear as a challenger and fight the player on the Palutena's Temple stage. In both versions, the player must defeat him during the challenge in order to unlock him. Differences from Pit While Dark Pit's moveset is nearly identical to Pit's in every way, his most notable difference is his side special, the Electroshock Arm. Unlike Pit's Upperdash Arm, the Electroshock Arm deals more damage and launches opponents diagonally upwards, giving Dark Pit more opportunities to KO opponents than Pit. In addition, his Silver Bow is more powerful but less flexible than the Palutena Bow, and his Final Smash is completely different—while Pit equips the Three Sacred Treasures and shoots arrows at his opponents, Dark Pit equips the Dark Pit Staff and fires a single shot in a straight line, launching any opponents caught within the beam. Ranking as a Character Due to his moveset (his strong projectile, which isn't as controllable as Pit's is after release but can still cover a great distance in a short time; his superior recovery; his multiple projectile-reflecting moves; his multi-hit attacks, which include his Neutral Attack and Forward Aerial moves; and a reliable KOing option in the form of his Electroshock Arm), Dark Pit is considered easy to use by beginners. As such, he currently ranks 27th out of 58 characters. However, despite having a superior KOing option to Pit, he currently sits three ranks below him. Alternate Costumes Moves 'Standard: Ground' 'Smash' 'Standard: Aerial' 'Grab and Throw' 'Dodge' 'Recovery' 'Special' 'Custom Special' 'Final Smash' Quotes Trophy Information Wii U= Dark Pit Pit's mysterious, black-clad doppelgänger, Dark Pit. (Some call him Pittoo, but he really doesn't like that.) When he first appears, he immediately goes after both Pit and the Underworld Army. In Smash Bros., he uses moves a lot like Pit's, though both his bow and his Final Smash are different. Dark Pit (Alt.) Dark Pit's Guardian Orbitars special puts up shields of light on either side of you to block attacks, deflect projectiles, and push back any enemies who are too close. You can even use the shields to protect against attacks from above and below. If they take too many hits, though, they'll vanish and become unusable for a while. Dark Pit Staff In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Dark Pit used this staff to snipe at Pit from a mountaintop. In that game, it did much more damage when used at a distance. In this game, Dark Pit uses it to launch a high-speed horizontal blast that goes straight through obstacles. It can hit multiple foes in a row, but only the first will feel its full force. |-|3DS= Dark Pit Pit's mysterious, black-clad doppelgänger, Dark Pit. (Some call him Pittoo, but he really doesn't like that.) When he first appears, he immediately goes after both Pit and the Underworld Army. In Smash Bros., he uses moves a lot like Pit's, though both his bow and his Sacred Treasures are different. Dark Pit (Alt.) Dark Pit's Guardian Orbitars special puts up shields of light on either side of you to block attacks, deflect projectiles, and push back any enemies who are too close. You can even use the shields to protect against attacks from above and below. If they take too many hits, though, they'll vanish and become unusable for a while. Miscellaneous Idle Poses Darkpitidle1.JPG|Dark Pit shuffling his feet. Darkpitidle2.JPG|Dark Pit grabbing the middle of the Silver Bow. Darkpitidle3.JPG|Dark Pit disassembling the Silver Bow. Victory Theme A remixed excerpt of Dark Pit's Theme from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Other Trivia *When Dark Pit obtains the Hammer or Golden Hammer, his swinging animation consists of only two frames, a direct reference to Pit's Mallet animation from the original Kid Icarus. *In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U's Official Game Guide, Dark Pit's Up Special move is called "Pandora Wings." This is an error, as we know from Palutena's Guidance that those games take place after Kid Icarus: Uprising, when Dark Pit lost his flight powers. In-game, it is correctly called "Power of Flight," suggesting that Dark Pit uses Viridi's Power of Flight. *In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, his trophy description incorrectly refers to his Final Smash as his "Sacred Treasures." This was later fixed in the Wii U version of the game. * Dark Pit's model is shown blushing upon being grabbed by an opponent. This trait is shared with Pit. *Like Pit, Dark Pit wears two gloves in his Super Smash Bros. model, despite the fact that he only wears one in Kid Icarus: Uprising. **His Palutena's Guidance portraits and appearance in Palutena's reveal trailer show him with only one glove, however. *There appears to be minor differences between Dark Pit and Pit's models, such as Dark Pit having more prominent eyelashes and thinner eyebrows than Pit. *In pre-release screenshots for the game, the gem on Dark Pit's fibula appears to be black instead of purple. Related Links *Dark Pit's SSB3DS/WU page on Smashpedia *[[Palutena (SSB3DS/WU)|Palutena (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U)]] *[[Pit (SSB3DS/WU)|Pit (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U)]] Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros.